<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Drew Life by bloodpromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504166">The Drew Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodpromise/pseuds/bloodpromise'>bloodpromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dalton Big Bang 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodpromise/pseuds/bloodpromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of everyone forgetting Drew is a Warbler</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Drew Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing fan fiction :) so it short until I get used to writing again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight Hundred and Sixty Seven days of being a student at Dalton Academy and his fellow students (except his best friend) still forget Drew is a warbler. What’s worse? Even the warblers forget he is a Warbler most of the time! Except for the times it suits them to remember. Just like two days ago when Drew, along fellow warblers Bailey and Jesse, sang backup vocals for Wes. Something must have happened early in the day because Wes wanted to sing for David. Wes said “I just want my friend to open up to me more right now.” But Wes didn’t go into great detail as to why, he  probably wanted to respect David’s privacy. Thankfully Drew already knew the song Wes wanted to perform, they all just needed a small rehearsal at lunch time to work out the harmonies.  </p>
<p>The other time someone remembered was when Kurt asked for Drew for help with his Valentine’s Day Fair audition. Stating that he only remembered he was a warbler because of his performance with Wes. After Kurt had his study session with Logan was when he asked, “I want to perform a song for Blaine as my audition for the Valentine’s Day Fair.” He then asked if Drew played an instrument because, “I would ask David or Wes, but I want it to be a surprise.” Drew replied saying, “I play the guitar, just message me later what song you want. I’ll learn it after I watch the latest Mythbusters episode with Satoru.” And so began Drew spending his Saturday night (minus the mythbusters episode) learning another song for another Warbler. </p>
<p>So then came Sunday afternoon, the auditions happened, Kurt with Drew on the guitar performed for Mr. Harvey and Medel. Afterwards everything was going great, Drew and Satoru were getting closer to perfecting their love potion for the Valentine’s Day Fair, but little did Drew know things were about to be even more chaotic than Windsor could prepare for. Because when the boys arrived back from auditions, it was discovered by Kurt that Pavaroti had escaped from his cage. And so began the start of the chaos. And poor Drew is still being forgotten as a warbler.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>